


Suddenly, There Is Music In The Sound Of Your Name

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Music In The Sound Of Your Name [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon MusicVerse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music, Music In The Sound Of Your Name, MusicVerse, OTP Feels, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chaptered fic centered in the same universe! Every chapter introduces another story! </p><p>Alternate Universe where soulmates are taught a song from birth, and only they know the specific melody. Soulmates are found when they find the person/people that can sing the song with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, There Is Music In The Sound Of Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all of you could probably guess by now, my OTP is Kuzuhina! I absolutely ADORE their relationship dynamic, so here's a cute little story set in this universe for them!
> 
> All song lyrics are by me, and they can be set to any type of tune you prefer! I'm going to be making the lyrics to fit each pairing.

**_Keep on walking till your feet grow sore / Keep on running till you can't no more_**  
**_Keep on screaming till your lungs give out / And soon you'll find yourself home_**

Fuyuhiko hums to himself, the notes falling out of his mouth like apologies. He is broken. Every single part of him is broken. He's broken and there's nobody who can seemingly fix him.

He keeps walking, just like the song tells him to.

It's been 17 years. 17 goddamn years and he still relies on this one song for all of his happiness. He's a sucker for the idea of anyone who'd be able to love someone like him. He's a sucker for the idea that somewhere, there's another person that sings his song and relates to it and just knows. For 17 years, he's been holding out on the idea that there's another human being that feels the lyrics deep in their heart.

The winter chill stings against his skin. He can see his breath, heavy and ragged as he keeps walking. He doesn't know how long it's been since he started.

No. He doesn't know or care. He could give a shit less how far away he is from home... or Peko... or that dumbass Hajime Hinata.

Still, the idea of going back to see a welcoming face with bright green eyes you could get lost in is tempting.

 **_And when you get home he'll be waiting for you / To love you forever and heal all time's wounds_ **  
**_You're a boy made of glass and he's bulletproof / He's a boy made of glass and you're bulletproof_ **

He still doesn't know if the song means it when it says "he". For all he knows, it could be a girl. It could be someone that doesn't identify as either male or female. Or, just like the song says, he could end up with another boy. For him, it doesn't matter, but knowing the rules of how cryptic a song's lyrics can be would be nice for him, to be able to narrow down the list of candidates.

Somewhere, deep, burrowed in the back of his mind, he wishes it would be Hinata.

His mind needs to shut up, he thinks to himself. His mind needs to stop thinking, and let him be, and make sure that everything is alright. His mind needs to butt out of the conversation, because it's opinions aren't welcome here.

But he knows that his mind is right, though he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

His heart is breaking and he can't keep still. There's still some part of him that wishes he could see Hinata again. That part of him wants to run back, like a fucking coward. He needs him, even though he doesn't feel like he needs anything. He needs him but he doesn't deserve him.

Fuyuhiko hesitates for a second, but keeps walking, unsure if he wants to turn around again.

_**There's a crack in your heart but he'll fix it for you / And you'll sew his stitches and heal all time's wounds  
You're a boy made of glass and he's bulletproof / He's a boy made of glass and you're bulletproof** _

He treads carefully, making sure to not slip on any ice. His breathing has become much less heavy, and he thanks God that it isn't any colder than it already is.

If he so much as hesitates again, all of his thoughts will catch up to him and he'll collapse.

The footprints in the snow continue, leading any of his past demons on a trail directly to him. He's tempted to stop leaving any footprints, worried that Peko might be following him, to try and bring him back. He knows exactly the lengths that she'd go to to protect him, and that's what scares him the most out of anything in this world. He cares about her, but she is not his soulmate, and both of them know this perfectly well.

For him, Peko is more of a platonic soulmate than anything. He knows that if he were destined to not have a romantic soulmate at all, she would be his, but not in the way that she wants him to be.

She means a lot to him, but not enough for her to be satiated.

And that's part of the reason why he keeps walking.

The sound of the snow underneath his feet is the only sound he can hear, save for the faint humming of that goddamn song, the song that drove him from his entire family, his town, the school he'd just been accepted into, the only friend he's ever had...

And then he hears another set of footsteps, following him, keeping a record pace.

 _**In your mind forever is just another word / But it means so much more when he says it  
** _ _**His voice is the softest thing you've ever heard / But it's loud enough to hear him say it** _

"FUYUHIKO!" a voice calls, ringing throughout the stagnant air around him as he stops dead in his tracks.

He doesn't have to turn around to know who that voice belongs to.

A hand touches him on the shoulder, and he lets out a gasp, not in surprise, but in fear. He's too afraid to face Hinata right now. He's too afraid to look at him and explain why exactly he decided to just start walking away from him. He's too afraid to show him any kind of weakness.

Hinata's voice is quiet. "Fuyuhiko, please, turn around."

There's a subtle sound of heartbreak in his voice, and that's all Fuyuhiko needs to listen to him and turn to face him. The sharpness of his eyes is almost too much to take all at once - they've never appeared so green. Suddenly everything around him pales in comparison, and dammit, he's just now realized how in love he is with Hajime Hinata. It's taken him this long to realize that he's been in love with this boy, this boy whose hand is currently on his shoulder, the boy who had kept up with him as he walked away, to stop him and try to talk any kind of sense into him, the boy whose eyes are now so green that they're making a pretty convincing case for Fuyuhiko to stay.

"What the fuck do you want?" Fuyuhiko growls in response, his voice breaking as he tries to swear.

Hinata's hand doesn't move, and he says, "I want to ask you what's wrong. I know that there's something bothering you right now. I know that there's something bothering you, and I care about you."

Fuyuhiko wants to laugh at the prospect. There's no way that Hinata could possibly care about him. Nobody cared about him. With the sole exception of Peko, who didn't deserve to be near him, he was completely alone in this world.

He had grown up with a song in his heart, but not a song that anybody would ever want to sing.

He bites down on his bottom lip, worried that if he speaks, he'll reveal something to him. There's nothing more in this world that he would hate more than telling Hinata how much he actually cared about him. It's too frightening of a possibility.

But there's nothing stopping him from saying it.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" Fuyuhiko asks, half-laughing, half-angry. He's not sure what kind of answer he'll get, but he knows in his heart of hearts that it won't be the answer he wants to hear.

A nod suffices.

"For starters, it's you, Hinata. It's you. You're what's fucking wrong. You ran all the way here and for what? Just to ask me if I was okay? You should've known once I started walking that there was something wrong with me! You should've been able to guess that I wasn't fucking okay! AND YOU STILL RAN HERE TO TALK TO ME! FOR NO GODDAMN REASON!

"Second of all, I'm not allowed to be happy. So fuck you for making me think that I deserved a chance. Fuck you for making me feel like I actually have a friend in this world, when you of all people should know that I don't even fucking deserve to be alive!

"Next, why the fuck do you have to keep PERSISTING that you actually care about me? I get it! STOP PRETENDING! God, it's fucking annoying! I'm DONE with the bullshit!

"Goddammit, Hinata, I love you."

The words spill out of his mouth, and at this point, he doesn't even want to keep them in.

Fuyuhiko chokes back tears, hanging his head so that Hinata doesn't see him in this vulnerable state. The last thing that he needs is to have him worrying about him. That is the last thing he WANTS.

Hinata's hand moves away from his shoulder and to his jawline, soft fingertips against his skin. Even if Hinata were to break his heart right now, this would be all he wanted. He willingly puts his head up, knowing that that's what he wants. "If you would've talked to me about this instead of walking away, we could've worked something out, Fuyuhiko."

His voice is quiet and Fuyuhiko knows. He knows and he knows and he knows.

"I'm sorry," he replies, a tear spilling over and down his cheek. Hinata's other hand comes up to wipe the tear away.

Fuck, his skin is soft. His fingertips are gentle and careful, like he's making sure not to break him.

Like he's a boy made of glass.

_**He'll try to run but you'll know what to do / You'll chase after him to heal all time's wounds  
** _ _**He's a boy made of glass and you're bulletproof / You're a boy made of glass and he's bulletproof** _

It sounds strangely like a hymn when it comes from Hinata.

Fuyuhiko gasps, unsure of what to think. He doesn't know what he's going to do. His heart is beating a mile a minute now, and he can't believe that this is happening. It's amazing and frightening and beautiful and strange.

"How do you know that song?" asks Fuyuhiko, even though deep down, he already knows the answer.

Hinata gives an understanding smile, full of warmth and compassion, and it's only now that Fuyuhiko realizes just how warm Hinata is compared to the harsh winter air surrounding them. "It's my soulmate song."

He's not surprised, but he still lets out a gasp at the response anyway. "Y-You're..."

"You look cute when you're all flustered, Fuyuhiko."

"You're fucking with me."

A laugh echoes across the area, clear and precise. "Why would I do that to someone like you?" Hinata asks.

And suddenly their lips are colliding in a mix of relief and happiness and love. The kiss isn't like the kisses you'd find on TV, where the two people supposedly see fireworks, or are so passionate they threaten to eat each other's lips off. It's much less intense, but nonetheless exactly what Fuyuhiko was hoping for. It's the most pleasant kiss Fuyuhiko's ever had, and he's not a stranger to kissing. Hinata's surprisingly good at this for someone who's never had a first kiss. His lips are the perfect mixture of soft and cracked, and there's nothing more Fuyuhiko wants than to stay here, kissing him for the rest of his life.

Hinata pulls away, his hands still touching Fuyuhiko's face, as he says, "Sorry. It's just, it's not very comfortable to bend down like that when I'm kissing you."

Fuyuhiko's face flushes a bright red. "Sh-Shut up, dumbass. That's no way to talk to your soulmate."

"H-Hey! I've never had a soulmate before! I don't know how it works!"

"Well neither have I, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to make wisecracks about their height after your first kiss."

"Can I count your freckles?"

The question is out of the blue, but Fuyuhiko is definitely not opposed to the idea. He gives a nod and waits as Hinata's thumb begins to trace the dots across his nose and cheeks, whispering numbers to himself as he creates constellations, connecting every single freckle on his face. It's amazing just how much Hinata seems to care about him.

Fuyuhiko looks up into Hinata's eyes and says, "I don't deserve this."

"You have 53 freckles."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, I did, and you deserve more than me."

The words hang in the night sky between them, with Fuyuhiko unable to retort. He wants to come up with more of a justification than just "no I don't" or "you're perfect", because he knows that it won't be enough for analytical Hinata, who prefers logic over emotional appeal.

So instead, Fuyuhiko lifts himself up to his tiptoes and kisses Hinata again.

Hinata is taken aback, but he doesn't protest, as he soon melts into it, tilting his head to make it more comfortable for both of them. This kiss is much more passionate than the first, but no less pleasant. It's perfect, just like everything else around them. It's perfect, just like the color of Hinata's eyes. It's perfect, just like the way Hinata sings the song.

Both of them are made of glass, but they're closer to getting put back together than they ever were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a tumblr account you can send requests to - http://musicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com
> 
> And here's the twitter account - www.twitter.com/musicinthesound
> 
> If you want to request something, PLEASE send it to the tumblr account! I would appreciate it! If you like the story, feel free to leave a review, or a kudos! They're appreciated very much!
> 
> (Most popular ships get a chapter here. Drabbles will be posted separately and also crossposted to the tumblr page!)


End file.
